Smurf Herondale
by ThatGirl00
Summary: I'm Sorry I suck at summary's so... Izzy being the loving sister she is, buy's Jace a new shampoo, only it's not shampoo. This is the story about Jace Herondale's bad hair day?, No, week?, close but no, Month? yep, you guessed it. Jace Herondale's bad hair MONTH.
1. Chapter 1

"It was an abnormally quiet day at the Institute, all the residents off doing their own thing until it was all interrupted by a scream.  
Who did that scream belong to?  
Yep, you guessed it, the almighty Jace Herondale. Who is that you might ask. Well, he's my boyfriend and this is how I met you mother, Nah just kidding this is how my boyfriend turned into a smurf.

It's all started when my parabatai and I were watching star wars…...again. Anyway not the point, so we were watching the movie when church came into the room looking drunk and my first thought, like any cat owner is oh no did they find and break my stash of alcohol.  
The answer is no, he didn't thankfully, but the real reason was that if he was human he would have been pissing himself laughing, so he was doing the cat equivalent and it looked ridiculous.  
Anyway, after watching that and then turning to my best friend in the whole world who is amazing and handsom-, Simon Lewis did you really just type that into my computer? I can't undo it now, yes it's going to have to stay there, No let me finish writing the story bugger off.

Back to the point, I turned to Simon who was totally oblivious, when the scream of my brave world saving boyfriend destroyed my eardrums. Simon being the fearless shadowhunter that he is answered with a high pitch squeal of his own, because like always, Jace scared the crap out of him…..unintentionally, But I still have to get rid of the stain on the couch. Yes, Simon, I did just write that, no I can't get rid of it. Well, at least that's what Magnus said about that stain. Okay, so maybe I have been spending too much time with Jace.  
Anyway, at this rate, I'm never gonna get to the point, so while two of the most important men in my life are both shrieking, I, like the good girlfriend I am, try and locate the owner of the first scream.

Up the stairs

2 lefts

A right

Though the 3rd door

Down the hall

Into Izzy's room

And voila you are presented with a crime scene, and if you go through into her bathroom you are displayed with the source of the scream.

And this is how the situation went when I opened the door.

Reaching for the doorknob while out of breath nearly resulted with me going on a date with the ground. When I opened Izzy's door I actually did trip over two pairs of heels, a dagger and a half eaten pizza, Ew Izzy, Ew. As I was fearing for my life while crossing Izzy's boobie traps, literal boobie traps,

 _I might have to borrow that bra one day and stuff it with socks so it might fit. Gosh, Clary, people are dying on the other side of that door and you're thinking about bras. FOCUS._

Right, So, as I was doing that I swear I can hear the big bad Jace start crying. I reach for the bathroom door, twist the knob, and push.

The sight I was greeted with was surprisingly normal considering the events we have all faced in the past, so out of habit I scanned the scene with my Alec like scenes that I picked up from, Well Alec himself.  
Okay, they both still have their feet and legs attached,

body in one piece,

head still there.

Eyes still in sockets.  
No blood,

blue hair, yep all good.  
Wait blue hair? Ohhh shit, Izzy's dead.

 **I'm sorry if it sucked I do most of my writing for school and this is my first published fanfic.**

 **I also want to thank my good friend Rockyy1950 for checking my spelling and grammar because I suck at that half of writing so if there are any grammar errors let me know so I can fix them. thanx, Beth XXXXXX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I** **am not the marvelous Cassie Clare I don't even have a name that starts with 'c'**

How my boyfriend got hat hair.

It's Sunday, the 'incident' was on Friday and Jace has stayed in his room the whole time, what's even weirder is that Jace hasn't picked up a mirror once.

I'm Worried.

Izzy even tried to give him mango's and an apology, no budge. Weird? I know right! Any who To say today's events were boring is like saying a giraffe is short, yeah not going to happen. Although, diary, today I can officially call myself a wielder of Pathokinesis and this is how I came to that conclusion.

"Oh come in it doesn't look that bad"

"It's blue Clary, Blue" was the only reply well that and an eye roll, _God I could kill him now._

"What if I told you that I find it sexy". _Do I? I don't think I've ever met someone with blue hair before, ahh well first time for everything right?_ Jace just raised his left eyebrow, yes left as in just one, _how do people do that? I just look like I've got an eyelash in my eye._

"Sexy? Really?" getting up to walk over to the dusty fireplace and picking up his phone that lays atop the mantle. After a few swipes he turns and points it at me, "Can you say that again I want evidence" He stated.

I gave him the Kevin hart meme face and stood up off the bed. Walking over to Jace and looking him straight in his golden orbs, placing on hand on his chest and the other on his phone bringing it up to my face.

"Your sexy, Mr Herondale" I whispered, stealing a kiss upon his lips.

"Why thank you Future Mrs Herondale" he murmured back.

 _See what I mean? Pathokinesis._

Well, that was until the moment was ruined. By who? You say, well who else other than Izzy, and not just any Izzy it's I'm sorry please forgive me, Izzy.

"Okay, I have a Fedora, Homburg and a beanie, which one do you want?" Izzy asked in a mumble while opening the door. She looked up from spinning the Fedora on her finger. "oh should I leave you two alone?"

"Nope moments over" I retorted, stepping away from Jace and climbing onto the bed sitting cross legged. "What's up Izzy?"

"Oh, I just thought I'd bring Jace some hats to cover the, uhhh, ummm, _thing_ " She replied wiggling her fingers in the direction of Jace's head.

"You mean to cover my beautiful hair that you butchered"

Jace pointed out the volume and pitch of his voice climbing with each word, which resulted in him sounding like an eagle on drugs.

"I honestly didn't mean it" shrieked Izzy. This continued until my head was swinging back and forth, left to right and was starting to hurt. Therefore, I intervened.

"Okay how about we stop hurting each other's feelings and figure out what hat you're going to wear to the downworld meeting" I declared with a boldness I only have when I'm talking to my family.

"The beanie" was all Jace said as he marched out of the room snatching the beanie from Izzy's hand as he walked past, Izzy sulking after him.

"Manner's Jace" I yelled after him, a simple "sorry" was all I heard being mumbled back from down the hall.

* * *

We were all lounging around at Magnus's apartment after the meeting with the downworld representative's about the mundanes who are wandering into downworlder territory. When my tummy rumbles earning a reply from Alec's tummy that apparently is also hungry.

"Taki's anyone?" announced Magnus, there was no sound only nods and us shuffling to our feet in response. We filled out into the busy streets of New York each grabbing an umbrella as they appeared by the door courtesy of Magnus, except for Jace who was still in a sour mood and wasn't paying attention. No sooner do we turn the corner and head south does the sky decide it wants to have a breakdown and cry. One by one we open up our Umbrellas and place them above our heads protecting us from the rain, except once again for Jace who gets soaked but he either didn't care or still didn't notice.

When we reached the downworld cafe, we dump our Umbrellas and sit around a table. Each ordering our food and chatting like normal, until Jace leans down to scratch his foot and when he lifts his head back up the beanie is gone. My eye's lock with his and he raises that damn left eyebrow at me again. All I do in return is signal to my hair with my hands while jerking my head in his direction. Jace's hands immediately jerk up to his hair and run his fingers through the mess atop his head.

"Great not only does everyone know I have blue hair, I also have hat hair." Jace hollered turning his head to look Izzy in the eye. "Thanks, Isabelle, thanks"

 _Oh no she got the full name and not just Iz or Izzy this is bad._

 **Okay, so that sucked...once again sorry for any grammar or spelling error's feel free to point them out and to give me idea's and pointer cause I suck and need them, and to that guest who reviewed thank you for the review, idea, and encouragement.**

 **Thanks Bethxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI Cassie does although I did clone Jamie and the real him is currently living under my bed.**

 ***I'm sorry in advance for any words with weird spelling, I'm from Australia and we spell some words differently. I'm also sorry about the wait I've been spending most of my time doing work for school as I have reports coming up***

Sooo….Maryse is back from clave business in Idris.

Alec was the only one to know she was on her way home, He also forgot to tell us.

I'm guessing you can imagine how Maryse reacted when Jace walked into the kitchen

In the morning only in boxer shorts but it wasn't the lack of clothing that startled her, more the colour of his once golden locks.

I awake to my face being tickled by a strand of blue hair, the head it belonged to nuzzled into my neck. Reaching down and pushing Jace's hand off of my waist and sitting up, Squinting my eyes until they adjust to the light, I place one foot out of the bed and on the floor and try to repeat the same with the other but it ends up getting tangled in the blanket so I'm hopping around on one foot trying to untangle the other while Jace is sleeping like a baby. Stumbling into the attached bathroom, I relieve my bladder and turn to the sink and mirror examining the red fuzz that resides on my head. Turning on the tap and washing my hands and face, then attempting to brush the knots out of my hair without turning bold in the process.

 _Now onto my clothing choices that Isabelle will most likely sneer at later._

Pulling out a pair of faded jeans and the first top my hand connects with, a shirt that once belonged to Simon which reads, my life is a romantic comedy minus the romance and just me laughing at my own jokes.

 _Yep, I can see Izzy planning my murder now._

Shutting the door softly on my way out, I walk towards the kitchen, Alec staggering out of his room as I pass and joining me.

 _Magnus must have convinced him to go over to his place last night after the patrol he went on with Jace._

"Morning Maryse," I say as I head towards the fridge intending to eat last night's leftovers, _Mmmmm, nothing like cold pizza first thing in the morning, wait Marse? Whats she doing back here so soon?_

"Morning Clary, Morning Alec" Marse replied looking up briefly to smile at the both of us before continuing to butter her toast. "Where's Jace and Isabelle?"

Grabbing the last of the pizza and taking a seat across from Alec, who still looks half asleep.

I respond by saying "Jace is asleep and" pausing to slap Alec who decided that my breakfast looks delicious, "and Isabelle was training with Simon last time I saw either of them"

"What Clary is trying to say, mum is that they are probably somewhere passed out from their intense make-out session."

 _Ewww visuals! VISUALS!_

Maryse just rolled her eyes at her oldest son ignoring what he said, "how's the number of demons? Getting any higher?" she asked me finishing it off with taking a sip of her coffee.

"I think you're going to have to ask, well I'd say Alec but-" I stop and sweep my hand towards the passed out 25-year-old shadowhunter. "I don't think you'll get much of an answer, so asking Jace is going to be your next best option," I say while getting to grab myself a drink of orange juice.

"Ask me what?" questions Jace as he walks through the doorway stopping to lean against the back of my chair. Maryse's eyes just widen, and widen.

Jace, seeing the look on his mother's face raises an eyebrow and starts to panic. "Do I have something on my face?" he asks her in dismay, then turning to me he repeats the question, his voice sounding like a squeal. His hands immediately raise to his face feeling for any imperfections.

"Yo-your-your HAIR!" Maryse shrinks. Realisation sets in for both Jace and I.

 _This is going to be good._

Pulling myself up onto the bench forgetting about my pizza until after the storm blows over. I watch as Mama Lightwood gets to her feet and rushes over to Jace thrusting her hands into his hair, running her fingers through it. When done she slaps Jace up the back of the head.

"Start ExpLaininG RIght NOW MisTer" she demands trying to stay calm but failing multiple times throughout her sentence.

Jace's raises his hands in surrender and ducks his head his chest, somehow making his massive frame look small compared to his adoptive mother.

"Yell at Izzy, it was her fault she did it" Jace whimpered.

 _Whimpered? Only Maryse and myself can make him to that._

My ears cry out in desperation as Maryse yells at the top of her lungs , _Something the whole family does, and quite often too,._

"ISABELLE SOPHIA LIGHTWOOD"


End file.
